My Best Friends Mom
by Lorilie James
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been best friends for years but Edward has a secret which could ruin their friendship. Edward is in love and is sleeping with Jasper's mother Bella. He knows its wrong but he just can't seem to stop. Lemons. Adults only.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters in this fanfic Stephanie Meyers does. I only own the plot, my own imagination and a mild case of writers block, which I hope this fic will cure. I have had this little short story rolling around in my brain for a while so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Peeping Tom**

**EPOV**

There are certain things you don't do. You don't touch your best friends girl, car or money. You never lie to your friend and you never ever, no matter how hot she is, sleep with your best friends mother. These are just the basic rules that all guys should live by.

As a senior in high school I felt I had long ago had the guy friend rules down. Jasper and I has been inseparable since freshman year and we had never betrayed each other's trust. I trusted no one more then Jasper and I knew he felt the same about me.

Whether it was out on the football field, basketball court or in one of those altercations that testosterone driven boys get into, we had each other's backs no questions asked. I had never foreseen any situation in which I could ever let Jasper down until the summer before our senior year.

His father Michael and his mother Bella adopted Jasper when he was only six. Michael Hale had married Bella when she was only 18 and he was 32. At the time it had caused quite a stir around town but Jasper had told me that when his father was alive he had never seen anything but happiness and true love between his adopted parents.

I never told Jasper but I didn't blame Mr. Hale one bit. Bella Hale was hot. Not just pretty but super nova hot. There was no way she looked any older then her early 20's. She had long shiny dark brown hair, a tight body and eyes that could make you agree to anything.

The first time I had seen Bella pick Jasper up from school I had thought Jasper had a sister he hadn't told me about. I soon learned my mistake and came to understand that Jasper really loved Bella like his mother. Jaspers was very protective of Bella. Especially since his dad had died the summer after our freshman year.

I'll never forget the day Ben Chaney had whistled at Bella in the school parking lot and Jasper had knocked out his tooth. I didn't blame Jasper for being protective of his super hot way too young mother. On the other hand I couldn't blame Ben for his admiration even though I had almost beaten Jasper to that punch.

It was the end of our freshman year that Mr. Hale had died suddenly in a car accident and the lovely Bella Hale had become a widow at 29 years old. It didn't take long at all before every single guy in town was trying to court Jaspers mother. She had finally tried to go out on a date with Mr. Black the basketball coach last year but Jasper had thrown such a fit she hadn't tried to date again.

As for myself I never told Jasper but every wet dream I had ever had and every self-pleasuring session I had done had been about his mother Bella. I didn't need porn when I could see Bella in my mind clear as day. I couldn't help myself when it came to her. After one of my wet dreams or sessions; I always found it impossible to look Jasper in the eye. He would never forgive me if he knew.

I felt sorry for Bella sometimes because she was so young and beautiful but alone. However, secretly I was happy too because seeing Bella with anyone would hurt like hell even though I knew there was no chance of me having a future with her. I was in high school and she was a grown woman who had just turned 32. Still I couldn't stop wanting her. She was a goddess and I was powerless around her.

Bella was always sweet and attentive to me when I was around and that only made me more in love with her. Sometimes when Jasper would fall asleep after Friday's pizza and movie night we would stay awake talking. I felt like I could tell her anything and she listened to me like I was an equal and not some clueless teenager.

Sometimes we would talk about the girls that were interested in me. Bella was always supportive and while I appreciated her support I secretly wished she were jealous. If she were jealous that would have meant she wanted me even the tiniest bit like I desired her.

Everything came to a head the summer before our senior year. I had just turned 18 and since Jasper's and my birthday were in the same month we had a joint party at his house at the Hales large pool. All the kids from school were there and every girl wore a bikini. But it was Bella getting out of the pool in a black bikini with drops of water trailing down her toned body that made me have to cover my groin with a towel and retreat to one of the outdoor changing rooms to jerk one off.

I hoped no one had heard my moans but in the midst of my need I didn't care. I was imagining Bella there in that changing room with me. She would be letting finger her as I undid they bikini top and suckled her well-sized tits. She would run her finger through my hair and groan my name as I pleasured her against the wall.

It didn't take long for me to come and by the time I had rejoined the party Bella had gone inside.

After the party I had stayed and helped clean up. As it was getting late Jasper told Bella that we'd clean up the rest and she could go on to bed. As I was picking up the discarded cups and trash from the side of the house I saw a light come on in the window above my head. Naturally I looked up and saw that it was Bella's bedroom window, which was now lit up. I could make her out clearly through the large clear window.

There she was walking around in her bedroom. I took an innocent moment to wistfully admire her beautiful form and face. I had no intention of peeping at her but she had suddenly grabbed the hem of her fitted T-shirt and pulled it up and over her head. I froze and stared with baited breath. Bella was changing. I tried to force myself to leave but even with her back to me I could see the shapely out line of her hips and her full breasts.

I quickly looked around to make sure I was alone before turning back to watch. She turned to the dresser giving me a side view and began to strip off her jeans. My heart was racing and my cock was throbbing in my swim trunks as I beheld her in nothing but her lacy black thong and bra.

She was gorgeous. More stunning then I could have ever conjured up with my feeble imagination. Then after she finished placing her discarded clothes neatly in the dresser drawer her small white hand moved to the back of her bra. I held my breath and watched as with a practiced movement she flicked the hook and the black lace drifted down her arms. There she stood there topless before my unbelieving eyes.

Bella's tits were so round and perky that I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of them. I would have sold my Volvo for just a taste of her soft skin and nipples. I became aware of the sound of heavy breathing and I realized it was me! I ran my hands over my face and tried to control myself.

I took one last look up at the bedroom window just to see the horrors of all horrors. There was Bella looking right down at me. I froze but it was only for a moment that our eyes met and then her light was switched off. I saw her shades close and I was in the dark.

**I have already almost completed the second chapter of this, which I hope to post either tonight or tomorrow. This story will only be a few chapters, like my short story "Trading Services" so it won't take long. If your ready for more and I'm getting through to anyone who wants some action in the next chapter, then leave me a review!**

**Sincerely,**

**LJ**


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this fanfic. Stephanie Meyers does. Al I own is the plot, a bunch of textbooks and a brand new Abercrombie sweater!**

**Chapter 2: My First Time.**

**EPOV**

As summer progressed and football training camp came into full swing, Jasper and I were dying from coaches militant scheduling. Bella had never bought up the peeping tom incident and acted like nothing had ever happened. As for myself I couldn't get the vision of her out of my mind which made for an uncomfortable time for me when I would let my mind wander and my cock would harden to the point of pain.

I knew I had to concentrate. This season was big for me and Jazz as several scouts were coming to watch us play. Neither of our families were short for money but I, like Jasper, had a thing about earning my own way. I also knew Jasper didn't want to be any sort of financial burden on Bella.

Bella owned a spa, which she ran and owned herself. It was quite successful and from what my mother said Bella was a great masseuse. This came in handy as she started requiring Jasper to get massaged as part of his physical training. I knew he preferred Phil, the part time physical therapist to do his massage. Which, when my parents liked the idea of adding this to my own training, left me with Bella.

My first massage was scheduled unknowingly on one of Bella's days off. So when I showed up with Jazz I was told she wasn't there. When a call was placed to Bella she had instructed me to just come to their house. So I said goodbye to Jazz and headed out.

The whole way there all I could think about was that Bella's hands would soon be touching me. I wondered a million times what it would feel like to be touched by her. As I pulled down the long drive way to their house my stomach filled with butterflies. I was excited and nervous and just a little bit scared. Scared of what I might do to make a fool out of myself around her.

Bella's house was cleaned every couple of days by a friendly older lady named Mrs. Cope who ran into me on her way out and sent me to the poolside where the changing rooms were. She said that's where I would find Bella.

There she was in her tennis skirt and tank top setting up her massage table in the netted tent near the garden. "Hello" I called as I neared the tent. She turned to smile at me as I approached. "Edward, thanks for coming out." she said arranging her oils on a small table and looking at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry about the mix up." A bottle fell off the table and I quickly retrieved it for her. "Its no problem.' I assured her handing her back the lost article.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked sweetly as she made her way to the lawn bar on the far said of the tent. I tried not to let myself get too distracted by the swaying of her small but plump ass as she walked. "Sure" I answered unsteadily.

Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her smile was genuine. She looked amazing and her long legs went on for miles. She offered me some cold sweet tea and I sipped it as she finished setting up. Bella began by asking me pointed questions about my physical training and any muscles or areas I felt need special attention.

She directed me into one of the changing rooms and handed me a soft towel to wrap around my waist. I came out a few minutes later in nothing but the towel and a nervous smile. I thought I'd be more shy under her apprasing gaze but as I watched her eyes darken and her teeth worry her plumb bottom lip I felt hope that maybe she wasn't immune to me after all.

After a few moments she caught herself staring and blushed. "Uhm…just lay down on the table" she directed unsteadily " and …uh…let the towel fall over your…uhm backside." I hid a smile as I laid face down on the table and got comfortable. I knew that all my years of training had left me buff and I had no shortage of interested girls at school. However the only person I cared to impress was Bella and it _had_ seemed she might have been impressed.

I heard her light movements behind me as she rustled through her bottles before coming to my side. She quickly adjusted the towel onto the lowest part of my lower back and made sure I was comfortable. Then her hands were on me and I couldn't help but smile. It felt amazing to have her skin on mine.

As I lay there with my eyes closed, drinking in her practiced touch, I tried to push the thoughts of Jasper and the lingering feelings of guilt away. Soon I could concentrate on nothing but the feeling of Bella's touch. Her hands were warm and soft but also strong and capable. I could smell the floral scent of her perfume as she stood close to me and I took in deep breaths of her. I wasn't usually lucky enough to be that close to her. I tried not to let my mind wander as, after all I was only covered with a towel but it was so difficult.

After about half an hour Bella's quite voice ordered me to flip as she discreetly held the towel to cover me. She moved down to my legs and started to massage them all the way up. I was trying valiantly to control my body despite her arousing touch. However it was becoming impossible for me to control as she moved to one of my thigh muscles and started to work.

Her hands, which were meant to be relaxing, were teasing to my horney mind and body. I felt myself start to harden noticeably and no amount of eighty year old grandmas in sexy swimwear was stopping it. "Edward?' Bella said softly, breaking through my panic. "You need to relax. You're tensing up."

I gasped for breath and managed to nod. I concentrated on trying to breath deep but I knew I couldn't stop my bodies' natural reaction to her. Against my will my cock continued to harden. Bella stopped and I internally sighed in relief. However, the relief was short lived as she simply moved to my other side and repeated her earlier actions.

As her hands moved up to my thigh once again Bella started to talk to me in a soothing voice. "Edward" she said her voice sounding low and soft like music. "Did you ever decide on one of your many admirers? " She sounded sort of amused at my fan club. "No" I answered, my voice was a bit shaky. "I don't like any of the girls at my school."

I heard Bella make a slight hum in her throat at my answer. "So there's a girl at a different school?" she asked softly. Her hands were moving closer to my balls with every pass of her hands and I knew that she might soon be able to notice my fast growing erection. If only she knew what she was doing to me.

"No I…don't like any of the girls my age." I answered wishing my voice didn't sound so damn high. She was silent for a few moments as she continued to massage my ham muscle. "Have you ever been with a girl Edward?" She asked lowly surprising me into opening my eyes and focusing on the ceiling. Her hand brushed the underside of one of my balls and I gave grunt. "No" I managed to choke out but barely. My body was almost shaking with pent up arousal by this time.

"Really?" Bella asked in a soft yet surprised voice as her warm hand slide up the length of my thigh and brushed the base of my now erect cock. It twitched and I gave a low moan. Surely she could see the effect this was having on me. "I admit I find that hard to believe Edward." She continued her voice becoming husky. "You are after all such a beautiful boy." My head was clouded but I caught on to her use of the term "boy" and my mind revolted as much as it could through the dense fog her hands continued to cause.

"I'm not a boy." I growled out. Bella's hands paused for a moment before continuing their work. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you." She answered softly. "You are grown up now." I took in a deep breath. "I'm a legal adult" I said trying to sound smooth. I heard Bella give a low chuckle before answering me. "Yes I know Edward I was at the party."

She was silent for a moment before I felt her hands move down and she rubbed softly on my lower leg. "Would you like me to show you what its like Edward?" she asked me quietly her voice sounding lower and more seductive then ever. My breath hitched and I clinched my eyes shut as my mind began to race. Was Bella offering what I thought she was? Certainly not! "Would you like me to touch you?" She clarified. "I…." I started to answer her but didn't know what to say.

I felt her hands leave my body and suddenly the towel poorly concealing my now straining dick was being pulled back and the cool air hit my skin. I whimpered lightly with need and excitement. I let out a shuddered breath and tried to control my heavy breathing. I heard a squirting sound and knew she must be pouring some more body oil into her hands.

Then her hands closed around my staining cock and I gave a great gasp at the contact. "Shhh…"Bella said soothingly. "Just relax." Her hands were warm and slick with the oil she had applied and with a slow but firm grasp she began to stroke me. It was heaven and my eyes clenched tight as I tried to keep from coming. I wanted to show her I could last. Last long enough to make _her_ come if she would only let me try.

"Your quite large Edward." Bella said softly in admiration as she continued to make slow torturous strokes up and down my weeping cock. I let out another great shuddering breath. I sounded like a racehorse after the Kentucky Derby. "Do you like this darling?" she asked sweetly yet without condescension. I moaned lowly in assent not able to speak for the feeling.

After about a minute I felt her other warm slick hand glide down my crotch area and lightly tickle my balls before cupping and massaging them lightly. "Bella!" I cried out not being able to contain it. "I know darling. I know it feels so good doesn't it?" she said seductively. "Please" I begged finally not able to take anymore. "Please what Edward?" she said with a hint of humor in her voice. "Please…faster Bella! Please..." I groaned out desperately.

My fists and eyes were clinched tight and my hips began to buck of their own accord. Bella moved both her hands to my dick and quickened her pace letting her slick fingers slide over the sensitive head of my penis as they reached the top and went back town. "Let go Edward darling." Bella cooed softly as her thumb brushed the head in a circular motion. I came hard with my neck arching painfully and a cry of her name on my lips. "Your so beautiful when you come my darling." I heard her say as I rode out the waves of pleasure.

My breath was coming in great gasps as I lay there with my body feeling like jelly. I felt her clean me and cover me back up gently. Then her fingers lightly stroked my forehead and down through my hair before her soft lips brushed my temple. "You did so well darling." Came her sweet voice in my ear.

I opened my eyes and gazed up at my goddess whose face hovered over mine. "Bella..." I said weakly. "Shhh." She quieted me gently running her hands comfortingly through my hair. "Rest" I gazed at her in wonder as her soft yet bright brown eyes closed and then…she kissed me.

**So there is the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you did leave me a review as a reward for all my hard work! Update will come later in the **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Dear Readers,**

**I know you thought I had dropped off the face of the earth but I promise I am still here. I know I have been horrible to you all and have not updated for months. This is my senior year at university and I have been focusing on keeping up my grades through my upper level courses. **

**Several of you have written and asked if I'm discontinuing my stories. My answer is absolutely not. I will not abandon any of my works. I hope to be updating both of my incomplete stories soon. However, as you have all seen, grammar is not my strong point. It never has been and most likely never will be. I am putting out a request for an accomplished qualified beta for my little stories. I need some one to edit my already posted work to make it more readable and to beta my upcoming work. If you would like to take the position please PM me and include any previous references. **

**Sincerely,**

**LJ**


End file.
